


Magnificent Ass

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Butts, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “So…” Dan said teasingly as Max stubbornly looked at the wall. “You were checking out my bum online?”Or, the one where Max stumbles across the pictures of the swimwear campaign featuring Daniel and gets quite flustered over themDaniel, of course, notices





	Magnificent Ass

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the pictures of the Orlebar Brown (think this is the right name lmao) swim short/board shorts collection with Daniel, and just WOOW  
> So this had to be written, enjoy ;)  
> Cheers!

Max threw his legs over the side of the sofa as he reached for his phone. Testing was always great, but there was so much waiting involved, especially if both drivers from the team were present. He stifled a yawn as the door suddenly flew opened, Daniel holding his arms out in what he apparently thought was a dramatic entrance. 

“Morning.” Max said with an amused smile as Daniel plopped down on the chair opposite him. Daniel grinned for a moment, before turning to something on his phone. Max rolled his eyes as the Aussie started to hum a song, very out of tune as usual. To distract himself from the noise, Max opened his Instagram. Scrolling through his feed, he felt his breathing hitch, his eyes landing on a picture of some sort of swimwear collection. 

All pictures featured Daniel wearing the new line of swim shorts, and while Max felt a little awkward looking at the pictures whilst Daniel was in the room with him, he couldn’t help but continue to scroll through them.

A blush came to his cheeks as the next picture showed Daniel from behind, the picture particularly zoomed in on his butt. The shorts were quite tight and Max had to admit he looked good, almost too good. He took a deep breath to hopefully hide his reaction, but it only drew Daniel’s attention.

“You okay Maxy?” Daniel asked with a small smile as he took in his teammate’s flustered expression. Max blinked in surprise, swallowing thickly as he gave a quick nod.

“Yeah, fine.” He said, eyes falling back to the picture again. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“What are you looking at?” he asked amusedly, crossing the room towards Max. The blush on Max’s cheeks deepened as he tried to shield his phone from Dan. Daniel was quicker, stopping Max’s hand to take a look at the phone.

“Oh wow… Wait… I know that picture!” Daniel said with a gasp as Max finally struggled free from Dan’s grasp, moving as far away from Dan as the small sofa allowed. Daniel still held the phone, looking at the photo of what he realised was his own behind. Max had meanwhile turned positively tomato red, eyes wide as he was unsure what to do. Daniel put away the phone and scooted closer to Max with a widening grin. 

“So…” Dan said teasingly as Max stubbornly looked at the wall. “You were checking out my bum online?” 

Max groaned in embarrassment, resting his face in his hands to hide his blush. Daniel nudged his shoulder with his own, urging Max to glance at him. Daniel winked.

“It’s okay, I understand, I know I have a magnificent ass.” He said, bursting out in laughter at Max’s expression. Max huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Daniel chuckled and got up from the couch. With his back turned to his teammate, he started singing a very out of tune song.

“You like my ass, my magnificent ass, my teammate likes my ass.” He sang, wiggling his hips and butt at the same time. Max watched for a moment with wide eyes before getting up. Swallowing thickly, he walked over to the door. Daniel noticed and quickly stopped him, his arms going around Max’s waist to keep him in place. Daniel looked at his teammate with a mischievous smile as Max tensed, his arms rigid at his side as Daniel pulled him closer.

“Is my ass the only thing you like about me, Max?” Daniel whispered, leaning in so close their noses brushed. Max’s breathing hitched and he bit his lip before hesitantly nodding, although he was clearly not convinced himself. Daniel hummed, leaning in with a smirk.

“Are you sure?” he purred, his lips close enough to Max’s to feel the other man’s quickened breathing. A shudder went through Max as Daniel briefly pressed their lips together. When the Aussie pulled away, Max instinctively followed after him, giving a dissatisfied whine at the sudden loss of contact. His eyes fluttered open as he heard Daniel chuckle again. The Aussie’s eyes had softened considerably as he looked at Max, who let out a shaky breath. 

Max tentatively brought his hand up to Dan’s cheek, his fingers brushing over his cheekbone.

“Your ass is not the only thing I like about you.” He said hoarsely, leaning in to press their lips together for the second time. Daniel kissed back without hesitation, smiling against Max’s mouth. Max’s other hand wandered downwards over Daniel’s back, making Dan pull back and chuckle. The Aussie opened his mouth to make a snarky remark but Max wouldn’t let him. With a cheeky smile, he pinched Dan’s bum, making the other man yelp in surprise. He grinned as Daniel pouted.

“What was that for?” Daniel whined. Max had to try very hard to stop laughing, tugging Dan closer to kiss him once more. 

“Just checking it isn’t fake.” He said. Daniel gasped, an severely insulted look on his face. Max chuckled as Daniel pouted, resting both hands on the small of Dan’s back. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“You’re just jealous.” Dan said.

“Very.” Max answered with another grin. Daniel tried to still look insulted for another moment but failed miserably as Max innocently batted his eyelashes at him. 

“You can be an ass sometimes.” The Aussie declared. Max chuckled as Daniel rested their foreheads together.

“A magnificent ass.”


End file.
